Materials able to absorb IR radiation in selected regions, including throughout the mid-wavelength infrared (MWIR) region and into the long-wavelength infrared (LWIR) region, are known, as are methods for manufacturing a nanomaterial that is tunable for absorbing IR radiation in selected regions. Quantum nanomaterials, such as quantum dots (QDs), quantum rods and nano-tetrapods have been developed that may be incorporated into paints or coatings that are sensitive to, and absorb incident IR radiation. Such quantum materials have bandgaps that may be tuned by altering the size and morphology of the quantum materials so as to correspondingly alter the region within the IR spectrum to which the nanomaterials are sensitive. However, the incorporation of such materials into coatings has not solved the problems associated with obtaining low cost IR tunable coatings on irregular or curved surfaces that provide substantially uniform IR absorption.
Many infrared device materials are fabricated with high-vacuum deposition systems that must be constantly maintained and used to remain in working order. Such known systems cannot accommodate or deposit materials onto very large objects and thus do not match the needs of many infrared device applications, in particular, economical depositions onto large areas.